huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Dendras
Dendras is a masked puppeteer Titan who controls twin marionettes, one which controls the power of fire and one which controls the power of ice. This Titan was passed on from Simon Judeau to Eathon Lambert before their respective disappearances and was later recovered by his son, Lok Lambert. History Dendras was initially used by Simon Judeau in his adventures with Metz and Eathon Lambert. After Simon fell under the curse of the Legendary Titans, the Amulet of Dendras was left for Eathon to claim. . Dendras was invoked, along with Jirwolf, by Eathon Lambert to fend off against the Organization which had formed under Simon, now donning the alias of the Professor, on the way to Atlantis. After Eathon's disappearance, Dendras' Amulet was claimed by the Professor and was kept in his castle. Eathon's son, Lok Lambert, later reclaimed this Titan from the Professor's castle. Dendras was then used, together with Baselaird, to take control of Overlos, the Legendary Titan of Immortality. This was possible because Overlos was weakened by Archwarder. Then Lok banished both Overlos and the other Legendary Titans into Huntik, the Spirit World. Lok invoked Dendras fight against Wilder whilst trying to recover the Willblade in the ruins of Avalon. Using Bubblelift, Lok and Dendras were able to take control of Incubane. However, Wilder then invoked a new Titan, Divine Mirror Kagami, which reflected Dendras' ability against him, thus giving Wilder control over him. After a defeated Lok grabbed the Willblade, Dendras attacked him alongside Wilder, Incubane and Kagami. Lok then invoked Pendragon, the Legendary Titan of Champions, who broke Wilder's control, returning Dendras to Lok's side. Dendras was invoked in the cave of Medusa during a surprise attack on the Blood Spiral Seeker Kiel in a plan coordinated by Zhalia Moon. Lok then used Bubblelift to enable Dendras to successfully neutralize Kiel's Titan, Volcana. Dendras was later defeated however by a Nullcurse from Marduk, Kiel's right hand man. Dendras was used in Hamelin Cathedral to fight again the swarms of Gremlow Titans. He was called back his Amulet by Lok who decided it be best to abandon the building for the time being. Being one of Lok's quickest Titans, Dendras was invoked alonside Sophie Casterwill's Feyone to fight against Legion at the Blood Spiral Base. After eventually being grabbed by Legion, Dendras was temporarily absorbed and his Amulet broken with Legion even gaining his ability to shoot fire and ice. Luckily, Lok was able to destroy Legion's Amulet with the Willblade, saving Dendras and repairing his Amulet. Abilities Dendras is a powerful and unusual Titan whose powers resemble those of a puppet master. With a pair of magical dragons at the ends of his two marionette strings, Dendras can take control of enemy Titans and turn them on their allies. The blue dragon is capable of ice attacks and the red dragon is capable of fire attacks. With Baselaird, he can use his strings to take control of enemy Titans. The power also works in coordination with the spell Bubblelift. Dendras is also extremely fast, able to glide through the air and dodge enemy attacks with great speed. He is one of the quickest Titans in Lok's possession. Gallery Dendras Amulet.jpg|Dendras's Amulet Dendras Icon.jpg|Dendras's Icon Dendras.jpg|Dendras Trivia *His summoning commands are "Emerge" and "Bring it on". His sole command in Season 2 is "Take control". * Even though Dendras' ability to control enemy Titans officially requires the use of Baselaird, Lok Lambert has used it several times without the help of Baselaird, instead using the spell Bubblelift to hold the marionettes and activate this power. Category:Titans Category:Meso-Titans Category:Enchanter Titans Category:Medium Titans Category:Organization Titans Category:Huntik Foundation Titans Category:Season 2 Titans Category:Season 1 Titans